


[VID] Smallville Season 5

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Smallville AU Series [7]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, Fanvids, M/M, Smallville AU, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Fake!Trailer of DCEU Smallville AU Season 5
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: DCEU Clex Smallville AU Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455808
Kudos: 6





	[VID] Smallville Season 5

The plot of Season 5 is Superman comes back to life after BVS and is greated by his son. Apparently, a mourning Lex fuses their DNA together to create their son Conner Kent. So Clark has to deal with the whole father and rebellious son situation and meanwhile fighting additional alien threats -- Brainiac and Lobo. And Lex of course if not making his life any easier. :P This is just how clex relationship goes!


End file.
